In Your Eyes
by Moony3
Summary: It's my version of how Sirius and Remus became a couple so yes this is slash! It's SB/RL (duh) set back in MWPP times! Enjoy and PLEASE R/R!!!


A/N- First of all lets get one thing strait, this is a slash fic (my first one so be nice) so anyone who doesn't like males with other males better click that nice little back button :)  
If you decide to flame me anyway well then your stupid because you probably didn't read the nice little warning I have :P  
Well like I said this is my first Slash fic...it involves the perfect couple (in my opinion) Remus and Sirius.   
The song Sirius sings at the end is by a great band called Chicago so I hope you like it!  
Love yas all!  
~Moony :)  
  
P.S. Oh yeah...please...please...please r/r!!  
  
Here comes the part I don't like.... the Disclaimer:   
This belongs to the great and powerful J.K Rowling!  
  
  
"Come on Padfoot, we better get going it's almost dawn." Prongs, also known as the infamous James Potter said.  
  
"Yes I know." Padfoot, or the devilishly handsome Sirius Black growled. "You gunna be ok Moony?"  
  
"Yes." Moony, or the shy, but still adorable Remus Lupin said. "I'll be fine Padfoot, thanks."  
  
"Alright then, you coming Pete?" Padfoot said, to a small rat on the old floor of the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Yepp." He squeaked as they made their way up.  
  
When they were safely up, they transformed back into their original selves.  
  
"You think he's ok?" Sirius asked running his fingers through his hair nervously.  
  
"Yes Siri, I think he's fine, remember he has been doing this for a very long time." James said grinning at his black-haired friend.  
  
"I'm going back." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius it's not even dawn yet!" Peter said stopping him.  
  
"I don't care." Sirius said folding his arms.  
  
"Why are you so worried about him?" James asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius sighed. "Concerned friend?"  
  
James snorted.   
  
"Concerned friend indeed." He said. "Just tell him how you feel Sirius!"  
  
"Oh no." Peter moaned. "Not this *again*!"  
  
"What do you mean 'tell him how I feel'?"  
  
"What do I mean?!" James practically yelled. "Sirius, you have been moping around the castle for months, and I know why, we all know why!"  
  
"Alright wise guys" Sirius said. "Why? Why have I been completely a utterly depressed?"  
  
"Because." Peter said grinning. "Your in love."  
  
Sirius laughed, James knew it was a forced laugh.  
  
"With who may I ask?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Remus." James said simply.  
  
Sirius gulped, it was true. Everytime he looked into Remus' golden-green eyes he simply melted.   
His father told him something once, he said that 'When you look into your *soul mates* eyes you just know that thats the one, you just know you'll be together, forever.'  
Sirius now knew what his father ment, everytime he looked at Remus, he just knew that Remus was the only one for him. He loved him, and Sirius could no longer deny it.  
  
"You know what." He said smiling at James and Peter. "Your right, I love Remus."  
  
Then, Sirius began to laugh.  
  
James grinned at his friend.  
  
"Told you." He said.  
  
"I'm going back there." Sirius said his eyes wide.  
  
James sighed.  
  
"*Why?*" He asked. "He's *fine*"  
  
"I know, I just want to see him, and the sun's up."   
  
"Just don't get caught by Madam Pomprey." Peter said.  
  
"Me?" Sirius said "Get caught? Never!"  
  
James and Peter laughed.  
  
"Go get him lover boy." James said rolling his eyes at Sirius who darted off the the whomping willow.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius ran as fast as his feet would carry him to the Willow. He grabbed a stick and poked the knot on the tree to make it freeze and ran down.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius whispered into an empty room. There was a soft moan, and Sirius grinned.   
He ran in and helped Remus onto the old four-poster in the room and gave him his cloak and put his arm around him to warm him up.  
  
"Sirius." Remus said hoarsely. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I love you." Sirius blurted out. Remus simply stared at him.  
  
"P-pardon?" Remus said still staring at Sirius in disbelief.  
  
"I love you." Sirius said again grinning.  
  
"Oh." Remus said softly turning his head away from Sirius' and looking at the floor.  
  
Sirius gabbed Remus face gently and pulled his up so Remus' eyes meet his.  
  
"Don't turn away, cause there is something I just want to say." To Remus' disbelief Sirius had begun to sing. Remus decided not to disturb him, so he just continued to stare into Sirius eyes.  
  
"Don't ask me why, cause I don't even know, how I gave you my heart, I gave it all to you, now there's no way that I can loose." Sirius grinned at Remus who was still staring at him like he had never seen anything like him before, and lets face it, he never did see anything quite like Sirius Black before.  
  
"Every little look inside your eyes is all that takes to make me realize we could last forever. Every little moment we can share gunna let ya know how much I care I'll always be there."  
  
"Don't walk away cause there is something I just gotta say, I love you today, just ask me why your all I'll ever need now that your in my life, really think you should know that I'm never gunna let you go" Sirius sang so sweet. Remus began to smile a little and cut into the song.  
  
"Every little look inside your eyes is all that takes to make me realize we could last forever. Every little moment we can share gunna let ya know how much I care love lift us away. We can last forever." Remus sang taking Sirius completely by surprise at first, but he just grinned and they both finished the song.  
  
"Every little look inside your eyes is all that takes to make me realize we could last forever. Every little moment we can share gunna let ya know how much I care."  
  
They ended the song, still looking in each others eyes.   
  
"I love you Remus." Sirius said.  
  
"I love you too..." Remus said grinning at him. "Sirius."  
  
Slowly their lips met and they wrapped their arms around each other.   
  
For that brief moment in their lives everything was perfect. 


End file.
